ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
El Tigre: The Legend Of Manny Rivera (TV Show)
El Tigre: The Legend Of Manny Rivera ''is an American television series based on the 2007 Nickelodeon Caroon ''El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera. ''This show is rated PG even when it gets a more mature style. Its episodes have a 21 minutes running time. Plot The show follows Manny Rivera, a boy who just turned thirteen years old, the age when the ''Rivera '' men receive a tool that let them use their powers. Manny gets a special belt that helps him to become ''El Tigre, ''geting the ability to run very fast, jump very high and sharp metal claws. Now, Manny has to choose between becoming a superhero as his father, White Pantera, or a villain as his grandfather, Puma Loco. Episodes '''SEASON ONE' 1x01 I am El Tigre Manny gets his belt in order to becomo El Tigre. In his firs superhero mission, El Tigre accidentally destroys an entire bulding, He just finds it funny and questions the idea to be on the good side. 1X02 Feline Spirit El Tigre is being trained by White Panthera and Puma Loco, and helps them both in their respective missions, but still can't decide which one he prefers. 1x03 Zombie Night 1x04 Welcome To Calavera 1x05 Tigre and Cuervo 1x06 Miracle Lake Monster 1x07 Mother Of Robots Part One 1x08 Mother Of Robots Part Two 1x09 Who stole Zebra Donkey? 1x10 The Flock Of Fury 1x11 Sartana's Empire 1x12 Battle Of The Dead SEASON TWO 2x01 Secrets Of Miracle City Manny and Frida find a book filled with Miracle City Legends. In order to see if the legends are real, they go on a quest under Miracle City's volcano looking for a treasure. 2x02 Rise Of Black Tigre The Miracle Book talks about a cave in Miracle Lake where they can find a swamp that can free evil versions of people. Manny and Frida find this swamp and he jumps in, not knowing that he just created Black Tigre, an evil version of El Tigre. 2x03 Señor Siniestro Strikes 2x04 Eternal Night 2x05 League Of Malos 2x06 Justice Compadres 2x07 Darksiders 2x08 Gangster Gunshots 2x09 Return Of Django ''' '''2x10 The Rage Of Monsterzuma Part One 2x11 The Rage Of Monsterzuma Part Two 2x12 Miracle Master SEASON THREE 3x01 Señorita Blue While exploring an abandoned laboratory, Frida gets struck by a blue lightning, giving her superpowers related to electricity. White Pantera trains her while El Tigre tries to keep the army away. Frida gets the superhero identity of Señorita Blue. 3x02 Chipotles' Master Plan 3x03 Beasts From Outer Space 3x04 Revenge Of Miracle Master 3x05 Partners In Time Part One Manny and Frida meet El Alacrán, a guy that travels in time. He takes them to an old Miracle City to fight another time traveler called La Cobra. 3x06 Partners In Time Part Two It is too late for Manny and Frida when they discover El Alacrán was the real villain. They are trapped in a present where El Alacrán is married to Sartana and they rule Miracle City under a dome. Now, with the help of La Cobra, El Tigre and Frida have to steal the time machine and fix everything 3x07 No More Miracle City ''' El Tigre, La Cobra and Señorita Blue fix their world, but they get absorbed by a vortex and get trapped in a paralel universe where Miracle City is in ruins. '''3x08 One Last Vow 3x09 Survival Days 3x10 Civil War 3x11 The Fall Of El Tigre 3x12 Dimensional Crisis Category:TV Series